Talk:Next-Level Strike Super Saiyan God SS Goku/@comment-34021327-20191009172458
Ok. I've determined conclusively how his passive buffs works using DaTruth's showcase as a reference: Turn 1: https://youtu.be/9ifakHuunU8?t=80; ATK and DEF +118%, Ki +2 and ATK and DEF +60% support, Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Fierce Battle. SA multiplier +30% from Vegeta Turn 3: https://youtu.be/9ifakHuunU8?t=181 ATK and DEF +118%, Ki +2 and ATK and DEF +60% support, Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Fierce Battle. SA multiplier +30% from Vegeta; SA multiplier +50%/SA multiplier +100% after additional Turn 5: https://youtu.be/9ifakHuunU8?t=319 ATK and DEF +118%, Ki +2 and ATK and DEF +65% support, Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Kamehameha. SA multiplier +30% from Vegeta; SA multiplier +150% Turn 7: https://youtu.be/9ifakHuunU8?t=411 ATK and DEF +118%, Ki +2 and ATK and DEF +60% support, Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Fierce Battle. SA multiplier +30% from Vegeta; SA multiplier +200% Turn 9*: https://youtu.be/9ifakHuunU8?t=530 ATK and DEF +118%, Ki +2 and ATK and DEF +60% support, Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods. SA multiplier +250% (Dokkan Attack) Turn 11: https://youtu.be/9ifakHuunU8?t=646 ATK and DEF +118%, and performs a critical hit; Ki +2 and ATK and DEF +65% support, Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Kamehameha. SA multiplier +30% from Vegeta; SA multiplier +300%. EDIT: Apparently on this turn his DEF buff does not run out; God Goku has an attack stat of about 100K, but due to type advantage against KK Goku the damage dealt is boosted by 1.5, meaning his ATK stat is 150K. Damage is most simply calculated by ATK * type effectiveness) - Own DEF, but the thing is kaioken goku "only" takes 34K from TEQ Godkus attacks. Had his DEF buff run out, even with the support, he'd be taking 57K due to being on a 130% def lead (150K ATK - about 92K DEF). However, had he kept his DEF buff, he'd be taking 32K (150K ATK - about 117K DEF), which matches the video. Turn 13: https://youtu.be/9ifakHuunU8?t=774 ATK and DEF +59%; Ki +2 and ATK and DEF +60% support; Super Saiyan, Warrior Gods, Fierce Battle. SA multiplier +30% from Vegeta; SA multiplier +350% You guys can calculate it yourself using the info given (https://dbz-dokkanbattle.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Attack_Multipliers to learn) and more or less get the exact numbers as the video. Therefore, his critical hit passive (ATK +59% and performs a critical hit starting from the 9th turn from start of battle) actually applies after the ninth turn and not on the ninth turn, meaning the 10th turn and on. TL;DR EDIT: Changed table due to recent "revelations" I guess. So if you start the battle on the 1st turn, Turn 1-9: ATK and DEF +118% Turn 11: ATK +118% and DEF +118%, critical hit Turn 13 and on: ATK and DEF +59% Unless you float him, he will not get his full passive. So do not start your battles with Kaioken Goku if you want him as a main rotation unit! If you start on the second or third turns, he will get the full passive (ATK +177% and DEF +118%, critical hit), and you'll be fine.